


Fucking In, Fighting On

by momothespicy (momothesweet)



Series: Pillowtalk [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ushijima, after being detained for a grueling several hours, gets released and needs to immediately see his girlfriend. It is their anniversary, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking In, Fighting On

**Author's Note:**

> What? Ushijima got arrested? If you need some context or a refresher, refer to [Even When the Night Changes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5288480)! 
> 
> Ushijima...where do I begin with him?  
> He's one of those people who I had some trouble characterizing because I didn't know what else to think outside of "intimidating stoic man whose passion lies deeply in volleyball." I like to think he's a little bit awkward or clueless, especially around people he likes?? He's not socially inept or anything, but...feelings. And all that.
> 
> I'll stop talking now.

Today has been nothing short of wild.

It’s only going to get wilder.

As much as you’d like to ask Ushijima a million questions about what it was like in holding and if it was like the movies where he met some unsavory characters in a tiny cell, you’re focused on something else. In your old SUV with Ushijima in the passenger seat, you drive back out to the lake where you two were earlier. This time, you drive without going over the speed limit and you make sure there aren’t any police cruisers tailing you. The sun is just about gone and the moon shines through for its shift, and those ducks you two saw earlier are likely getting back to their nests and getting ready to sleep.

While you decide whether or not you want him to fuck you in the back of your car or outside by the lake, the latter a much more adventurous (and, truthfully, a more appealing) choice, Ushijima decides for the two of you. Once you shut off your car, he immediately steps out and grabs the blanket you keep in the back. It’s usually there for all the naps you take in the backseat during your work breaks, and you’re going to have to make a mental note to get that in the laundry when you both are done here. You’re more than excited that Ushijima picks outside; he doesn’t say much but he knows you and your kinks like the back of his hand. There’s a thrill that heats you up when you both are out semi-publicly getting dirty, with a chance of getting caught. A few times you’ve done this and you’ve found that Ushijima likes it just as much as you do. It makes up for his silence and sub-par dirty talk. He tries, though, and you oftentimes help him out so he can come out of his shell and make you so weak it hurts.

For a few, brief moments, you two lie together near the shore and look up at the stars. If it were any other day, you both would look up at the cloudless sky and Ushijima would point out the constellations and explain the mythology behind them. Right now, though, you both aren’t here to stargaze. With nobody else in sight and Ushijima closely next to you, he idly continues looking up and brings his hand down between your legs, fingers just barely touching the hem of your dress so he can rub two fingers very slowly over your panties. You let out the tiniest whine and turn your head to him. He smirks and turns over so that he towers ominously above you. Just the sight of him in the moonlight like this makes you wet.

“Wakatoshi,” you start. You already know the answer to the question you’re about to ask. “You’re such a bad boy doing this out here in public. What if someone catches us?”

“They can watch,” he says bluntly, and presses his fingers to your clit to make you whine louder. A wetter spot forms over the thin fabric, which prompts him to slip his fingers under your panties and right over your clit to rub slowly enough to make you beg for more. Your breath hitches and your hand finds its way to his hair to give it a gentle pull. You moan his name again, and he moves a hair faster to tease you.

“What do you want to do to me, bad boy?” you ask.

There it is. It’s like Ushijima’s brain stalls and he can’t form the right kinds of sentences to get you hotter. The guy can go on for hours about volleyball but he’ll need a harder push if you want to rile him up for sex.

Tonight isn’t an exception. He doesn’t say anything, mouth slightly open from how flushed you look from just his fingers, and there’s only silence between the two of you. Impatiently, you take him by the wrist and pull his hand out of your panties, an unfortunate circumstance for the both him and your pussy. Your eyes narrow and you stare back into his steely eyes. Ushijima is clearly annoyed and even more aroused by how you’re wrapping him around your finger.

“I asked you a question,” you retort. “I can always just go back in the car and finish this myself, but I don’t want that and neither do you. So tell me…what do you want to do to me?”

It takes him a moment for those words to click and ignite that flame inside him. That fire you started with your sass sears his brain, and in response, he yanks his hand away from your hold so he can pin your wrists above your head. He huffs, like he’s inconvenienced by your words and that he has to do as you’re told. Really, though—he’s the one still in control. You just have to hand it over to him.

“I want to shove my fingers inside you,” he says roughly, “then I want you crying my name and begging me to fuck you senseless. Because you can’t get enough of me, right?”

“That’s right,” you breathe, shaking with arousal. “I can’t get enough of you. Now _please_ , Wakato—”

The last syllable of his name is heard as a whine as he gets his hand back under your panties and shoves one finger inside of you. He feels around, explores you like it’s your and his first time together all over again. Your back arches and he keeps you in place with his other hand around your wrists, and he attacks your neck with rough kisses and bites so that everyone will know you’re his and only his. He moans your name as he just barely misses your sweet spot.

“Already so wet, dirty girl,” Ushijima says more effortlessly. “Is this how bad you want me?”

“Yes,” you breathe.

Another finger. Compared to yours, his fingers are a lot larger and wider, and the stretch is incomparable. You moan louder as he misses your gspot on purpose again, fingering you faster to prepare for an even wider stretch to come.

“ _Louder_.”

“Yes~!” you exclaim to the sky. You start to squirm under him as he finally presses against your gspot. Just like that, you’re a lot closer to coming.

“Do you want to come for me?”

“Yes, yes oh my god please—”

“ _Come_. I want to taste you on my fingers.”

His improved dirty talk drives you over the edge, hips rocking relentlessly until you coat his fingers with your release. Your legs shake and he has to free your wrists so he can hold you down and keep you from thrashing and perhaps kicking him in the head. Your moans are loud, and you don’t think you can stop even after Ushijima helps you ride out your orgasm and pulls his fingers out to suck them. It’s so goddamn dirty and he never thinks it looks that way but the sight makes you so hot it burns. You’re not even mad that he doesn't share a kiss with you afterward; he’s too busy unbuckling his pants and shoving them down to spring himself free.

It happens quickly. Once you’ve calmed down some and blink a few times to remind yourself of just how _big_ Ushijima is, he leans in to kiss you hard. You know he doesn’t want to use words anymore; he just wants to fuck you. Besides, he likes hearing your voice a lot better, and you like hearing him grunt when he yanks your panties off and pushes inside you with one smooth motion.

The way you two have sex now is so much different than when you two first started dating. Ushijima, big and intimidating as he is, was always scared of hurting or scaring you and treated you like a fragile artifact. He can still manage to do that when you ask for it, but knowing you, you’re absolutely enamored with him when he’s insatiable. A little bit of practice and exploring kinks together has helped him transform into the beast he is in bed. Or, in this case, outdoors by a lake, where his hands on your hips don’t budge as he thrusts into you continuously without any plans of slowing down.

Under the moon, he looks even more primal, concentrating on making you come again with those eyes and bit lips. Your hands roam to your breasts, massaging them over your dress until you pull half your dress down, along with your bra so that the cups fold under your chest. You pinch both your nipples with a whine, looking up at him and moaning his name softly. “Wakatoshi…”

Ushijima fucks you harder, watching you play with your top half and squeezing your hips to where you think you’ll find bruises there in the morning. It doesn’t take him long to find your gspot, and the sound of his cock slamming into you and hitting it repeatedly fills your ears, along with your moans. Your legs start to tremble again, and you become even more of a mess when he gets a thumb on your clit and leans forward. You think he’s going to let you come, let you fall apart and break under him, but your eyes widen when you hear his command and feel his cock pulling out of you.

“On your hands and knees.”

You scramble, whining at the loss of the sensation. Following his orders, anyway, you stick your ass out and present yourself like an animal, dripping and throbbing and begging for him to be back inside you. Ushijima rams his cock back into you, his hips slamming against your ass, which gets one good, audible smack with his left hand. It’s the smack of one of the most powerful volleyball players in the country, so forceful and so painful it only takes one for you to cry to the heavens above when it radiates throughout your body.

Ushijima knows you’re beyond close, and gets one hand back on your clit to rub it like this will be the last time you come when you know damn well it won’t be. Your hands are about to give and you’re ready to drop to the ground, and then you hear him give that one simple order.

“ _Come_.”

You do, screaming so loudly birds fly out of the trees surrounding both of you and gripping the blanket so tightly you’ve probably made holes in it with your nails. You finally hear your name in that gritty voice and he slams into you one more time, coming hard and squeezing your ass while he finishes inside you. He fills you completely with himself and breathes heavily with you once he stills and relaxes his grip. You turn around and look at him longingly before dropping your head and your arms out of exhaustion.

“Are you alright?” he asks quietly, rubbing his hands over your ass soothingly.

“Yeah,” you pant. “That was perfect, Wakatoshi.”

He leans forward to kiss you softly down your spine, then pulls out wordlessly before cleaning you and himself up. You wince when you sit upright, that one smack feeling like five regular ones, and rearrange your bra and your dress. In the darkness, you crawl around and search for your panties tossed off somewhere, lucky they didn’t get washed away by the lake when you find them near the rock you both sat on earlier that day. Ushijima helps you get back in the car, finding your gait so uneven from his doing. He doesn’t ask again if you’re okay, though; he knows you’re strong.

As much as you two would like to sleep under the moon, the comfort and warmth of a bed are much more appealing after a dirty fuck outside. Ushijima drives back to your apartment, going at the speed limit (not over) and making sure, once again, that there aren’t any cops around. Inside, while you opt for getting in bed with just a fresh pair of panties, he goes for a shirt he finds wedged in your drawer and his underwear. He pulls you in close, brushing the hair out of your face and kissing you again. Nothing more needs to be said.

At least, that’s what you think.

“I love you.”

You’re the speechless one, now. Although an extreme exaggeration, you can probably count on one hand how many times he’s ever said those three words in the year you’ve been together. That’s because every time you hear it, the words fall heavy in your chest and you know they carry so much meaning because he hardly ever says it.

“I love you,” he says again, a little more apologetically as he puts his hand so gently on your cheek. “I know I don’t say it to you as much as I should. Forgive me.”

You shake your head, fighting away tears that threaten to sting your eyes. You get impossibly closer to him, kissing him over and over to tell him that it’s okay. “I love you too, Wakatoshi. So much.”

A deep sigh of relief and you smile, kissing him one last time before drifting off to sleep, safe and warm in his arms.

You can’t wait to celebrate more anniversaries with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooooo almost done with this series! Last up is our favorite alien nerd and I'll be posting that one on the 30th.
> 
> Thanks again for your continued support. <3
> 
> [Tumblr](http://shoujomomo.tumblr.com) | [Twitter](http://twitter.com/iwaizumiii)


End file.
